


The Thank You Canada Tour: Abbotsford...after the show

by MoonRiver2220



Series: Have Skates, Will Travel [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, TTYCT, TYCT, Thank You Canada Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: After the showTessa was exhausted. Show number one in Abbotsford was ON FIRE!! A few little tweaks and kinks to work out for the next show, but over all, she and Scott were pleased.





	The Thank You Canada Tour: Abbotsford...after the show

**Author's Note:**

> I think Jordan is all of us tonight...wow!!

**The Thank You Canada Tour: Abbotsford Show 1**

**October 5, 2018**

**After the show**

 

Tessa was exhausted. Show number one in Abbotsford was ON FIRE!! A few little tweaks and kinks to work out for the next show in Kelowna, but over all, she and Scott were pleased.

 

Tessa obliged Scott and the rest of the group and joined in some post-show celebrating, even though she just wanted to crawl into her bed and sleep; they would be in Kelowna by morning. After her second glass of wine, she pressed a quick kiss to Scott's cheek and said her good night to the group. She got ready for bed and climbed into her bunk.

 

A yawn escaped her mouth but she didn't bother to hide it. The rowdiness from up front more than drowned her out. Her phone buzzed from the mesh pocket on the wall. She reached in and pulled it out to discover the screen flooded with messages. Thirteen messages from Jordan? Tessa quickly pressed her sister's name to check why she had sent her so many. Had something happened back home to mom or one of the boys?

 

 **Jordan:** TESSA JANE!! 

 

 **Jordan:** MY EYES 

 

 **Jordan:** That was amazing & I'm so proud of you but HELLO??

 

 **Jordan:** Rubbing your body all over Scottie?? 

 

 **Jordan:** I thought we discussed that you were taking the less sex-on-ice route and keeping it family friendly?? 

 

 **Jordan:** That was not family friendly. It was friendly for MAKING families 

 

 **Jordan:** I know you two want babies, but I don't think you needed to put on a show to accomplish that 

 

 **Jordan:** Yes, I'm aware I'm talking to myself. You can respond from your bus bunk later

 

 **Jordan:** After all that will you be able to actually sleep? 

 

 **Jordan:** Please do not have bus sex with Scottie tonight...or any night for that matter 

 

 **Jordan:** Take care of that in another location, preferably somewhere with more than just a curtain separating you two from your friends...

 

 **Jordan:** Think of tiny little Kaetlyn. She doesn't need to hear you two

 

 **Jordan:** Proud of you two though...show looks fantastic. I can't wait for London 

 

 **Tessa:** Wow! Hello to you too! Are you still up? It's the middle of the night back home!

 

 **Tessa:** Miss you btw 

 

 **Jordan:** Yes, still up. Catching up on the amazing show content 

 

 **Jordan:** I can't say enough how proud I am of you guys...this year & the last two plus especially, you've just blown everything up 

  

 **Tessa:** Thanks ❤️

 

 **Jordan:** How's the bus?

 

 **Tessa:** It's nice but zero privacy. Thankfully we have some hotel breaks planned along the way. I could not live on top of all of these guys like this for 2 months straight

 

 **Jordan:** Just one guy 

 

 **Tessa:** Even him. I still need my own space & time alone sometimes

 

 **Tessa:** Well, I'm exhausted, I should sleep & you should too. Night Jord, love you 

 

 **Jordan:** Night T, love you more 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and we get this for two months?!?!


End file.
